creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clockwork/@comment-36553368-20180817211208
I’m gonna give my honest opinion... I HATE her. She did not ANY rape carefully and this was just a horrible pasta all together. 1. Rape did not make sense in the story. It just suddenly happened. What was the point of it? They incorrectly used rape and practically made it a joke. It didn’t come to use at all and didn’t change Natalie whatsoever. 2. What made her snap is a break up?! Girl get over it! The REAL question is, why was a raped girl letting herself fall in love? Realistically, people who have been sexually assaulted are afraid of love. 3. This had too much gore in her story to the point of it being uncomfortable. 4. Again, why is there so much gore? Oh right, it’s a “scary story”. 5. There was no purpose in killing her mother. That had NOTHING to do with the plot. She has no reason to kill her mother, no alibi, no motivation. It’d make more sense in the story if she killed her ex boyfriend. After all, he made her “insane”. 6. Why was it so descriptive of the detail in the gore? You can make gore descriptive, but not the rape scene? It’s literally just as bad. 7. Why would a guy break up with Natalie over her drawing??? Are you serious? That is not realistically true to what a guy does. He’d be creeped out, but he wouldn’t break up with her. I draw creepy stuff, but my boyfriend doesn’t break up with me. My friends see what I draw, other guys see what I draw, but they wouldn’t break up with me because of a few hanging eyes and missing limbs. 8. WHAT THE HELL KIND OF A DOCTOR JUST MEETS SOMEONE AND PUTS THEM ON A PERSCRIPTION THE SECOND THEY MEET THEM?! WHAT THE HELL?! 9. Clockwork’s eye makes no sense. Why did she replace her eye with a clock? What did the, “Your time is up” resemble? Like, what was the point of the clock? The way her catchphrase started made no sense to the rest of her story. 10. What was the point in changing her eye color? What kind of doctor would have pigment changing pills?! They shouldn’t have that! 11. The reason she self harmed makes no sense. 12. Her reason for insanity is stupid. 13. Her story is basically a mixture of Sally, Toby, and Masky’s. It’s a total brown haired cliche. 14. She has no originality. 15. Her story is so scattered. 16. There is no path in the story. It is just EVERYWHERE. 17. Her ship makes no sense at all. Knowing her last break up she’d be obsessive as hell to keep Toby with her. The side note is Toby love freedom, which is something he never had because his Dad abused him. 18. Toby and Clockwork have too many parallels. 19. Clockwork is more KILL KILL KILL, considering her situation, she would’ve been more like, SAD SAD SAD! Her abuse should’ve made her sad and scared. Her sexual assault should’ve made her numb, and her breakup should’ve made them afraid to love and afraid of sex. 20. She is WAAAAAY too overpowered. She has been beaten, raped so forth... and she’s human. She can take a baseball bat to the fucking head and NOT go into comatose? You can’t be serious. THAT ISN’T WHAT A HUMAN CAN DO! This also goes to her father. He’s bigger and stronger than her. How the hell did she beat him? If she was this strong all along she could’ve fought back as a child. Where did she gain this strength? 21. EVERYTHING about her is messed up. From the abuse being clearly ripped off by Toby. The pills and prescriptions from Masky. As well as the doctor appointment also from Toby. The rape from Sally. The stitching from Liu. The cutting from Jeff. It all just is so stupid. This is a disgraced pasta. There is nothing good I can name besides the writing style. My rating is -10/10 This pasta needs work.